


Just hold my hand. It’ll make you less nervous

by Amymel86



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Pre Canon, Tumblr Prompt, canon au where Ned confesses about Jon's parentage, dialogue prompt, short fic, young jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The door opens with a terrifying creak. He’s never been in these rooms before. Never been welcome. He’s still half afraid to step over the threshold now.





	Just hold my hand. It’ll make you less nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue prompt from @unexpected-brilliance (let me know your AO3 name luv, and I'll set this as a gift!)

“I’m not nervous,” Jon refutes stubbornly. There’s a fluttery feeling in his gut though, so he takes her offered hand none-the-less. It’s smaller than his, and soft too. Sansa smiles and he’s happy to have pleased her.

They’re at her lady mother’s door quicker than he had expected. He should have slowed their steps or suggested a lengthy detour to the kitchens in order to pilfer some lemoncakes.

Today is Lady Catelyn’s nameday - the first nameday she’s had since father -  _Uncle Ned_  - confessed his most well hidden secret. 

Jon had spent an inordinate amount of time locked away in his chambers after he’d learnt the wretched truth. He hadn’t wanted to talk to anyone. His father wasn’t his father anymore, and nothing made sense. Strangely, the two who had been the most distant to him when he was  _‘Ned Stark’s bastard’_  were the two who visited him most frequently. That hadn’t made sense to him either.

Neither of them would try to get him to talk, which he appreciated a great deal at the time. Sansa would sing to him and brush both Lady and Ghost’s fur. The first time Lady Catelyn visited, she’d said nothing - only sat beside his bed as he faced away from her, staring at the wall. The second time, she brought some needlework with her. By her fourth visit, Jon had mustered the courage to turn around and watch her work.

“What are you making?” he’d eventually asked.

Her lips twitched minutely before she answered without taking her eyes away from her needle and thread. “You need a new undershirt.” 

That was moons and moons ago now, and his relationship with Lady Catelyn is still shifting, changing. He can feel it like shingle moving under his feet. He’s not sure what it means but he hopes that what he’s about to do doesn’t displease her.

Sansa’s little hand squeezes his in reassurance. She’d helped him pick the wildflowers and advised him on what colour ribbon to use to tie them together.

The door opens with a terrifying creak. He’s never been in these rooms before. Never been welcome. He’s still half afraid to step over the threshold now.

Lady Catelyn looks up from her embroidery hoop and sees both children stood in the doorway. Jon feels himself swallow, fearful of the reproach she may issue. Thrusting out his hand holding the flowers, he did not dare to take one single step forward. “Happy nameday, Lady Catelyn,” he says, voice high, croaky and terribly rushed.

A smile spreads across her face. Something that Jon’s never, ever been gifted with before. He instantly decides that he’ll pick her some more flowers tomorrow too.

“Come in,” she says, voice as sweet as warmed honey. “And you can call me Aunt Cat now Jon… if you like.”


End file.
